1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for accessing through a single connection a plurality of server consoles coupled together via a computer network. The present invention has particular application to assessing and repairing computer network problems from a remote location.
2. Art Background:
A computer network serves to connect together a plurality of devices, e.g., terminals, computers, etc. Networks typically comprise a plurality of computers some of which function as servers to provide services to the other computers connected to the network.
The functions performed by a server vary depending on the network and the server's place within the particular network. For example, at least one server typically functions as a "file server" for the network. (See, generally, Rinzler and Gancher, The Computerland Guide To Local Area Networks, Computerland Books, Pleasanton, Calif. pp. 4-34). A computer functioning as a file server will usually have significantly more data storage capacity than the other computers connected to the network. The networked computers utilize this data storage capacity to store files and databases. Software executed by the file server controls access to these files and databases.
In addition to a fileserver, a network can include servers such as a print server, a data base server, or facsimile server. A print server typically provides access to a centralized printer shared by the network. A network user is able to send a print request to the print server where the request and data to be printed are stored, prioritized with respect to other print requests, and placed on a print queue until the printer is ready to print the job. A database server provides for the centralized storage of a database accessible to the network users. A facsimile server provides users connected to the network access to a facsimile capability located in a centralized facsimile server.
Each server in a network typically has a server console line through which system messages such as error messages are output, and communication with the server is achieved. Typically a terminal (TTY) device, such as a dumb terminal, is connected to the server console line where a user can monitor console messages and communicate with the console. When an error condition occurs on the server, an error message is typically output through the server console line. Remedial actions are frequently taken in response to these error messages. Responding to server error messages, and communicating with the server console, become important when an individual wishes to "troubleshoot" an error condition or when the individual wishes to reboot the server.
Typically, a computer manufacturer, or technicians associated with a computer manufacturer, are called upon to service a server. Unfortunately, the server is often at a remote location, far from the manufacturer or technician. Under such circumstances, the manufacturer or technician is essentially faced with three options.
The first option is to travel to the remote location and attend to the server. This option can be costly and present logistical problems. The second option is to work over the phone with an individual at the remote site, asking that individual to describe the error messages, communicate with the server over the console terminal, and take appropriate remedial actions. This option is prone to miscommunication, frustration, and resultant ineffective repair. The third option is to ask an individual at the remote location to recable the server such that the server itself can "communicate" over the telephone lines with the manufacturer or technician. This option is also prone to miscommunication and frustration, often exacerbating the problem through the inadvertent displacement or damaging of network cables.